Family back together
by Glitter101
Summary: Everyone thought the king and queen died on a ship but...what happens when their still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was in her room wich she once again shared with anna. Anna went ice skating with kristoff. Elsa looked out the window. It was the middle of winter and elsa felt great in the cold.

"princess." A voice said knocking on elsa's door. Elsa walked to the door and saw a maid standing there. "Yes can i help you?" Elsa asked. "Your majesty your not going to belive who is here." Elsa started to feel a little worried.

"who?" Elsa asked. "I was told to get you and your sister to the throne room." "Where's anna?" Elsa asked."Dont worry your majesty she is already in the throne room." Elsa walked in the throne room.

when she entered she just felt anna running behind her grabing her arm. "Anna what's wro-" elsa turned around and coulden't belive what she saw. "Mom? Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stepped forward a little not being able to belive what she's seeing. "elsa" anna said from behind her. "anna, elsa dont be afraid of us." Thier dad said. "You guys are suposst to be..." Elsa couldent continue.

"we're here. We are not died like most people belive." Their mom said. Elsa didnt know what to do. The ground benith her started freezing. Anna got in front of elsa geting here attention. "elsa" elsa looked down and saw what she was freezing the grown

thier dad grabed anna and pulled her away from elsa. "No, its not safe." Anna maniged to slip away and went to elsa. She grabed her hand and gave her a smile. Elsa calmed down and the ice started to melt away.

thier mom and dad couldent belive thier eyes. elsa could controll her powers with the help of anna. "Sorry, i lost controll for a second." Elsa said to her parents. "Anna knows?" anna couldn't believe her own dad would actually try and separate them. Elsa told her that when elsa hit Anna with her powers when they were little they went to the trolls and changed all her memories.

"Yes i know" Anna finally said. "No help from you two of course." "Anna!" Elsa said at her younger sister. Anna looked up at elsa and then at her parents. "No. Elsa i need to say this." Anna approached her parents.

"All this time i thought that elsa didn't like me anymore and that's why she would never play with me. You separated us. i was lonely all the time because you took my best friend." Anna looked at her parents who had guilty expressions.

"Anna we only wanted to protect you."their mom said. "Well it didn't work." Anna said. After that Anna stormed out of the throne room. The three of them were left surprised byAnna's outburst.

elsa turned to her parents and spoke. "it's alright, Anna is just a little shaken up by this. I will tell the servants to show you to your room. Im going to find Anna."

elsa's dad grabbed her arm. "you can control your powers...right. maybe we should-" he was interrupted by elsa. "i don't think she would want to see you right now and I'm not ever going to shut her out again."

Her dad let go and elsa left to find Anna. She opened the door to their room and foundAnna laying in here bed with her face buried in a pillow. Elsa sat next to her. Anna lifted her face from her pillow and looked at elsa.

She hugged her like if she let go she would loose her forever. "i don't want you to leave me again." Anna said in a half whisper. Elsa looked down at her sister who was still hugging her with tears in her eyes.

elsa lifted her head so she her face. "I will never leave you again. And thats a promise." Anna finally managed a smile. "I love them elsa, but i cant help being mad at them." Elsa actually knew how she felt because she was feeling the same way a little. "Don't worry we'll get through this, i promise."


	3. Chapter 3

after Anna calmed down elsa told her that she was going to talk to her parents. "Elsa...i do t think that's a good idea." Ann said. "Why not?" "well...you have been able to control your powers but...now there here and your suddenly loosing your calm.

"do you wanna com?" Elsa asked her sister. "Alright, i have to go set things straight with them anyway." Anna followed behind her sister. Normally she wold be talking talking talking and running around elsa, but right now she was serious.

elsa has never seen her sister this serious. when they reached their parents door elsa turned to Anna. "Try to control your outbursts, ok" Anna gave a a little sigh. "Alright."

Elsa knocked on the door but no one answered. "That's weird." Anna said. They saw a maid coming by and asked if she new where they were. "Exuse me." Elsa said. "Yes your majesty?" "Do you now where our...parents...are?" Elsa felt weird saying parents.

"yes your majesty i believe they are outside." "Thank you" Anna and elsa said at the same time. At least that lightened the mood a little bit. As they walked outside Anna started shivering realizing she didn't have a coat.

"i better go get a coat." Anna said. "no need." Elsa used her powers to make a coat for Anna. "Wow, i didn't know you could do that." Anna looked at her coat in amazement. "Aren't you going to make one for yourself?"

elsa looked at Anna with an 'are you serious' face. "Right forgot. Sorry" Anna said feeling a little dumb. At least Anna is starting to loosen up. Elsa started walking again when she felt a snowball hit her.

She looked behind her and saw Anna with a grin. "Its on."elsa said while creating what is probably the worlds biggest snowball. "Ahhhh" Anna tried to run but the snowball fell right on top of her, covering her head to toe.

elsa couldn't help but laugh. It was a while since they played like this. Thats when she herd a voice behind her. "Elsa?" Elsa turned around and saw her mom and dad." quickly she stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"hay." Elsa said. She remembered Anna and made all the snow covering her came out laughing a little. "Hay no fair, i don't have ice powers like you." Anna looked at her parents and then at elsa. Yup, elsa's in trouble.

"Elsa why would you cover your sister in snow?" Her dad looked mad. "I-i...we,were" elsa was interrupted by Anna. "We were just playing. No harm done." This time elsa got behind Anna.

She wanted to tell her parents that she was an adult and queen so she could make her own dictions, but how. "its alright sweetly they were just having fun." Their mom tried to calm her husband down.

"its all fun in games till someone gets hurt...again" he looked at Anna and then at elsa again. "i don't think its safe for you two to be so close to each other. At least when your alone. Elsa i think you need someone to be with you at all times. And Anna maybe you should be around elsa less."

anna looked at elsa hoping she would say something but nothing came out. "I think your being to dramatic." His wife told him. "Im just looking out for their safety."

Anna was holding on to her sister tightly. They were going to separate them again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anna come with me" her dad said. "No!" Anna said. "Anna I'm your father and you have to listen to me." Anna looked back at elsa. She whispered something to elsa. "Elsa...you promised."

those words hit elsa hard. She looked down at her sister and smiled. "And I'm going to keep it." Elsa walked to her dad. "Dad I'm not leaving my sister. I am old inofe to make my own diction's. And if you don't respect that then...leave."

her mom smiled at her and her dad just stud there. "I...I'm sorry, i didn't know you felt that way." "I guess its because i didn't know how to tell you." Elsa said. "You guys are our parents and we love you but you have to understand that we have to make our dictions."

"we do understand, and we promise to let you do what you think is right." Their mom said. Elsa and Anna looked at their dad. "Dad?" Anna said. He looked at them and then smiled. "Alright." He said.

all four of them went in for a group hug. Everything was going to get better.


	5. Chapter 5

After their family stopped the group hug they all went their rooms. Anna and elsa sheared rooms while their parents Had a different room.

while everyone was asleep they herd guards chasing someone outside. Anna looked out the window and saw 4 guards laying on the floor. Anna ran to her sister's bed.

"Elsa, elsa. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna started shacking elsa. "What's wrong anna?" Elsa was still half asleep. "There are 4 guards uncontious outside. We have to help them."

elsa woke up imidiatlly and opeaned the door. "Stay right here anna." Anna nodded and elsa ran out the door.

Elsa ran to the guards on the floor. "Are you alright?!" elsa asked. One of the guards barley stood up. "your higness, where is the princess?" Elsa was now confused. "In our room why?"

"we must get to her...she's in trouble." Elsa faced turned serious. She herd a scream from the castle and ran in without thinking. "Anna!" Elsa opeaned the door to her room and everything was a mess.

"anna! Anna where are you!" Elsa looked around the room and saw a note.

Dear queen elsa,

Im sorry for not being able to be there myself. you have something i want and i have something you want. I will sent a note soon enofe but for now lets just leave it at that. But be warned that if you do note do as i say your sister will die and i will do it personally.

-anonimus

elsa couldent help but cry. Ice started poking out of the walls and elsa was now getting angry. She didnt know wether to be more angry or be more sad. She knew one thing though. She was going to get back her sister.

all of a sudden elsa's mom and dad came running in the room. "What happened in here?!" Her dad asked. Elsa just gave them the note. Her mom and dad's face just droped.

her dad went to the hallway. "Mom i have to go find anna." Elsa said. Her dad came back in the room. "I just got the guards and im sending them out to look For anna." "im going with them."

elsa was about to leave but got stoped by her dad. "Elsa these people need you to lead them. Your their leader." Elsa thoght a moment before she spoke. "That's why your in charge."

elsa wlked out the door leaving her mom and dad.

Elsa started walking up they mountain and around town with her hourse and some guards. "I want my sister back understand." Elsa said the the guards. "i dont care if you have to kill the one that took her. Get her back at all cost."

The guards nodded and started spreading out. Let the serch begin!


	6. Chapter 6

Anna woke up really cold. "Where am I?" She started to look around. When she got up she noticed she was chaned. "I'm glad to see your awake." A voice said. Anna got startled and looked around again but didn't see anyone. "Who's there? " Anna asked.

The voice started getting closer. "You took everything from me and we're going to have to change that. " Anna became more nervous. "Show yourself " She demanded. She see a figure walking towards her. The figure looked familiar. "It's you."

Elsa was riding her horse around the woods when she saw a reindeer with a man come close. "Kristoff what are you doing here? I thought you went to the mountains for the week." Elsa said. "Well i got bored. That and i have to talk to Anna. "

Elsa looked down to the mention of her sister's name. "What's wrong Elsa? " Kristoff asked. "Anna is... Well... gone." Kristoff 's expression changed completely. "What do you mean gone." Elsa just looked at him and he understood what she wanted to say.

"do you have any idea who might have taken her?" Elsa looked at the ground. "No,we haven't opened the gates long inofe for anyone to hate her except-" Elsa stopped and turned back to the castle. "Follow me."

Kristoff hoped on Sven and followed Elsa. When they got to the castle Elsa saw her parents with worried looks. "Mom! Dad!" Elsa ran to her parents. "Elsa, did you find her?" Elsa's mom hugged her. "No but i know who has her."

Kristoff walked next to Elsa. He was surprised, thinking that her parents were dead. "Who are you?" Her dad asked. "Im kristoff. Im Anna's boyfriend." Elsa started feeling a little awkward so she decided to change subject.

"Alright now that's that settled maybe we should continue." elsa's mom looked at her. "Right. Who has her Elsa?" "Someone that me and kristoff should be very familiar with."

Anna took a few steps back. "What do you want Hans?" Hans approached Anna. "The same thing i wanted from the begging. And your going to help me get it." "My hand in marriage? Im flattered but I'm seeing someone." Anna said. "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"No. What i want is Arendell and unless you want your pretty little boyfriend to get hurt. I suggest you cooperate." Anna started struggling to get loose. "Leave him out of it!" Hans grabbed Anna's arm. "I can't do that. You ether help me or he dies. Your call."

Anna didn't know what to do. She couldn't let kristoff die. She loved him too much. She did the only thing she could think of. "I-ill cooperate."

**i know it was short but i promise to make the next one extra long. I've just been busy. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hans smiled at this. "Good." "But it doesn't matter." Anna replide. "What?" "Elsa will stop you. Your no match for my sister." Anna said. Hans crouched down in front of Anna. "Maybe, but with her little sister. I have the upper hand." He got up and opened the door, leting 2 guys come in. "Who are they?" Anna asked getting a little scared. "They are going to make sure you don't try anything funny."

"Why are you Scared of me? Is that why your leaving?" Anna teased. Hans aproched Anna. "Im getting tired of your talking." He pulled out a piece of cloth. "Wait what are you-" Anna was cut of when Hans wrapped the piece of cloth around her mouth. "there that should keep you quite. Now if you exuse me i have a kingdom to visit.

* * *

"I can't belive that i didn't see it before!" Kristoff started walking around the room. "Kristoff calm down." Elsa tried to calm Kristoff down but instead made it wourse. "Calm down? Elsa how can i calm down? We are talking about the guy who almost killed you and Anna." Kristoff said. Elsa's mom and dad put their head up. "What? Elsa, what is he talking about." Her mom asked.

Elsa looked at her mom and dad. "Nothing its...nothing. Can we get back on topic?" Elsa asked. Her mom and dad didn't look convised. "Elsa, the truth." Her dad said. Elsa looked at Kristoff. "Way to go Kristoff." Kristoff laghed a little nurvouslly and took a few steps back. "I promise i will tell you guys, just not now." Elsa said trying to ovoid the subject.

Her parents just nodded. "Good. Now here's the plane-" Elsa was inturupted by the throne room doors opeaning. They all looked at the door. Two guards walked in with someone. "Your majesty, we found him walking around the castle." Said a guard. "Hans" Elsa and kristoff said in the same time. "relise him." Elsa said. The guards let him go. Hans walked towerds Elsa.

"I know it was you." Kristoff said. "Wow, i haven't been here for a minute and im already being acused." Hans said. "Stop staling. Just make this easy and tell us where Anna is." Elsa's dad said. "Who do we have here?" Hans said. "Im here father." "And im her mother." Elsa's mom said. "I thought you two were dead, no matter." Elsa walked up to Hans.

"Look, just tell me where you have my sister and i'll go easy on you." Said Elsa. "Your sister? oh, right. You now i don't know how you live with her. She is really annoying, but i took care of that." Those words made everyone in the room get a chill down their spine. "What did you do to my sister?! Where is Anna?!" Elsa used her powers to pick up Hans and stick him to the wall.

"Calm down. I didn't do anything to Anna. All i did was cover her mouth to make her stop talking." Kristoff walked next to Elsa. "Not so smart are you. We have you and now we can just find Anna." Kristoff said. Hans just started to lagh a little. " What's so funny?" "Well, im not working alone. If im you dont let me go before the day ends, i'll have Anna killed."

"Elsa let go." Her dad told her. "Dad i don't think-" "Elsa listen to your father." Her mom said. "Be a good girl Elsa and lisen to your parents." Hans teased. Elsa let him go. "You woulden't have come unless you wanted something." Said Elsa. "Very smart Elsa. Yes i do want something in return for Anna's freedom." Hans said.

"What would that be?" Kristoff said. Hans looked at him and then at Elsa's parents. Elsa got the mesegge. "Guys could you leave for a minute." Elsa said. Everone didn't really like the idea but decided to go along with it. After they left Elsa looked at Hans. "What do you want Hans?" "Im here to talk about a compromise." He said. "What kind of compromise?"

"I'll relise your sister on one condition. I want Arendelle." Elsa looked like she was about to yell at him. "You expect me to just give up my kingdom and leave?!" Elsa said. "Of course not, you will be the queen." Hans replied. "What do you mean?" Elsa was confussed. "You will marry me or i'll make sure you never see your sister again." Hans said.

Hans picked up Elsa's hand and pissed it lightlly. "you have two days to think about it before she is a goner." Hans walked out the door. Elsa didn't move, she was too shocked about what just happened.

Her mom and dad and Kristoff walked in a few moments later. "So what did he tell you?" Her mom asked. "He said if i wanted to see Anna again then...i have to marry him."

* * *

**Dont forget to coment. Tell me what you think. I will take sugjestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

The room was silent. Elsa's mom walked to her and hugged her. Normally she would back away from the hug telling her parents she would be ok. But instead she returned the hug. Elsa couldn't hold back a few tears. "Ssh it's going to alright. Your going to be fine. " Elsa was surprised. Her mom didn't talk to her like that since she was little after she had a nightmare.

The only difference is that this was a nightmare. "Mom, i don't know what to do. I want Anna back but i don't want to marry him. What am i supposed to do? " Elsa picked her head up from her mom's shoulder. Kristoff just looked at Elsa. He never saw her like this before.

Elsa was sad. Sadder than ever. You could tell because some frost started to appear on the walls. Her dad had enough of this. "Elsa, I'm not going to let you marry him. We will find another way. I promise. " Elsa finally composed herself. "Alright. " Elsa said in a half whisper.

* * *

Hans got to where they were keeping Anna. It was in the palace that Elsa built. It surprised him that she didn't come there in the first place. He opened the door and walked to the last room in the hall.

After he opeaned the door Anna was on the floor. He took off the cloth that was tied to her mouth. "You better not make me regret this." Anna only stayed silent. "What? For the first time in your life you have nothing to say?" Anna gave a serious look. "What did you do?" Anna asked.

"So I can't go visit the kingdom because it's always bad" Hans said. "Stop playing dumb Hans." Anna stood up. She walked as close as the chains let her. "Im not an idiot."

"Oh, don't worry Anna. All will be revialed soon." With that said Hans walked out of the room leaving Anna alone.

* * *

"So what's the plan to get Anna back?" Kristoff asked. "I have an idea." Elsa's dad said. "Elsa will accept the marrige-" He was cut off by his wife, Elsa, and Kristoff. "What?!" They all said at the same time. "Dad you said-" "I know what i said elsa but you didn't let me finish. You are going to accept the proposal and on that same day we set a trap for him.

"What kind of trap?" Kristoff asked. "Well, Hans probablly hid Anna somewhere we would never look. So we dont't have time to find her. But what if he leads us to Anna." They all looked confused. "How do we make him take us to her?" "When is he coming back again?" He asked Elsa. "Two days why?"

"when he gets here you are going to say yes. When he leaves after that we're going to follow him without him knowing." "If we're going to follow him, why does Elsa have to say yes. If she says 'no' we're still going to follow him. So what's the point?" Asked Kristoff. "If she says 'no' and we follow him he might get to where he's going before us and kill Anna. We might be too late."

"That's...actually not such a bad plan." His wife told him. "Great. Then it's settled."

* * *

Two days have passed and Hans walked in the throne room. Elsa was expecting him. "So have you thought about the arangment?" Hans asked. "Yes, and I made up my mind." Elsa said. "So what are you going to do?" Hans asked.

"i will...marry you." Elsa knew it wasen't true but it was still really, really, really hard to say. Hans was a little surprised by this and actually a little relived thinking that he didn't really need to convince her. "Good choice." Hans approched Elsa. "I will come by tommorow to make the plans." Hans said.

"Alright." Elsa responded.

When Hans left Elsa, her dad, and Kristoff started to secretlly follow him. It wasen't long until Elsa realized where he was going. "Follow me." Elsa said. "What but he's going that way." Her dad told her. "I know where he's going. There's a shortcut."

Elsa started walking through a different path. "We're coming for you Anna. Hang on."


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry about my spelling errors. I will try to fix it. I also apologize that I haven't put olofe(dont know if that's how you spell his name.) in the story. Ill put him in the next chapter...somehow...anyway, so...yeah just wanted to let you guys know that. If you have any suggestions so go right ahead and feel free to give me any. I accept any criticism as long as it's constructive criticism. Just so you know I'm also thinking about adding marshmallow. Don't really know yet. Well that's all I wanted to say. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna was on the ground shivering. Hans had given her food but didn't care if she was cold or comfortable. "I have to get out of here." Anna said to herself. She started to wiggle to try to get a little loose. "Come on, come on." She stood up and started walking away from the wall. Unfortunately for her, she slipped and fell. "This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Elsa was walking with her dad and Kristoff when she started hearing a noise. "Stop." Elsa said turning around. "What's wrong?" Asked Kristoff. "Shh." Everyone started to hear some rustling noise in a bush. "Who's there? Show yourself." Suddenly something walked out. Out of instinct Elsa shot a blast of ice at that direction. But then she realized who she hit. "Olaf!" Elsa ran to the snowman and quickly melted the ice.

"a-a s-snowman talking?" Elsa's dad was to surprised to move. "Um...yea." Olaf whispered to Elsa. "This guy can't realize the obvious can he?" Kristoff tried to hold back the laughter at the reaction the former king had. "What are you doing her Olaf and how did you find us?" Elsa asked. "Well, I went to the castle and I saw some footprints. I decided to follow them and see where I end up." Olaf responded.

"Where's Anna?" Olaf started to look around. "We're trying to find her Olaf." Kristoff answered. "Hold on. I'm sorry but are you seriously going to pretend that this talking snowman is something normal?" Elsa's dad asked. "I guess we got used to Elsa's snowman." Kristoff said patting Olaf on the head. "Yea, Elsa is sorta like a mom to me. She did make me. Anna is like an aunt or sister I think. And Kristoff is the one in the family that is below average." Olag stated.

"Yea- wait. I am not below average!" Kristoff got annoyed. "Can we focus please." Elsa made and ice wall separating Olaf and Kristoff. "Your right let's keep moving." Elsa started walking with her dad following behind her. "Wait who are you? I've never seen you before." Olaf asked. "I'm Elsa's and Anna's dad." Olaf thought about it and then spoke. "Wait. That would make you my grandpa!" Olaf started to cheer.

"I thought grandpa's were older with big beards and always complaining about their backs." "Olaf!" Elsa and Kristoff said together. "Olaf why don't you head back to the castle." Kristoff suggested. "No, I think it would be better for him to stay." Elsa said. "Why?" "Because if Hans said that he wasn't working alone then we are going to need someone to distract his partners."

"Good thinking." Her dad said.

* * *

When they arrived at the ice castle Elsa's dad just looked at it for a while. "I built it after the coronation disaster." Elsa said. They noticed two guys standing in front of the door. "go Olaf." Kristoff said. "I'm on it." Olaf ran out in front of the guards. "Hi there. I'm going to get the guards!" Olaf screamed and ran making the two guys follow him. "Now's our chance."

They ran to the castle and pushed open the door. "Anna!" Elsa screamed while trying to find her sister. "Anna are you here?!" Elsa herd a faint voice. "Anna where are you?!" Elsa could hear a voice getting closer and closer until she reached a door at the end of the hall. She quickly knocked it open and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Anna.

"E-Elsa!" Elsa quickly ran to her sister and hugged her. "You don't know how happy I am to see your ok." Elsa froze the chains on Anna's wrist and broke it. "Anna your wrists are-" "Don't worry I'll be fine. But can we leave im freezing." Elsa nodded and hugged her sister.

A few moments later Kristoff and her dad walked in. "Dad!" Anna ran hugging her dad. Then she turned to Kristoff and kissed him. After a few seconds Elsa cleared her thought. Anna pulled away from the kiss remembering where they were. "Sorry." Anna blushed a little. "We better get out of here." Kristoff suggested. "But you all just got here." Everyone turned around and saw Hans standing there.

"No one is going anywhere."


End file.
